Spiel des Schicksals
by El Rey a.k.a. Trial
Summary: Da passt man einmal nicht auf und schon ist man in einer anderen Welt! Und dort ist Kyle (einer der ungeeignetsten Anwärter auf den Titel "Weltenretter") ziemlich fehl am Platz, während in seiner Welt eine brisante Verschwörung ihren Lauf nimmt.
1. Ende und doch Anfang

Ich habe keine Rechte an sämtlichen Charakteren aus Record of Lodoss War und auch nicht an der Serie oder dem Manga selbst (Ihr wisst schon, was ich meine!). Diese Fanfic basiert hauptsächlich auf den Chroniken von Flaim und orientiert sich an den Mangas, weshalb sie vielleicht von dem Anime z.T. stark abweicht. Ich komm noch nicht so ganz mit dem Textformat zurecht, daher könnte einiges seltsam aussehen. Genug Off-Topic. Viel Spass mit:

**Spiel des Schicksals**

_A RoLW Fanfic_

Kapitel 1: Ende und doch Anfang

Langsam klärte sich der nächtliche Himmel über San Francisco auf und der schon Stunden dauernde Regen begann zu versiegen. Nicht, dass es Kyle besonders beeindruckt hätte. Er hatte sich an nächtliche Spaziergänge in strömenden Regen gewöhnt, nicht nur weil ihm die kühlenden und nassen Tropfen zum Nachdenken und Philosophieren anregten, sondern auch, weil die Nacht für ihn eine Möglichkeit war, zusätzlich zu seinem mies bezahlten Job als Prospektzusteller etwas dazu zu verdienen. Und zwar nicht gerade auf legalem Wege. Ein Einbruch kam für ihn genausogut in Frage, wie ein Überfall auf einen kleineren Laden.

Heute Nacht war es mal wieder Zeit! Zeit, sich mit seinen Kumpanen Mantis und Wolf nach einer lohnenden Beute umzusehen. Umzusehen war aber vielleicht der falsche Ausdruck, denn in dern wiedermal hatte Mantis im Vorraus die Planerei erledigt, und danach seine beiden Gefährten angerufen. Er wartete bereits an einer Kreuzung auf Kyle, hinter ihm stand der Wagen von Wolf, selbiger saß am Steuer. Kyle erkante den schwarzen Ford Mustang mit den seitlich aufgemalten Flammen auf Anhieb, Mantis übersah er zunächst, was wahrscheinlich an seiner geringen Statur lag, ausserdem lies ihn die schwarze Jacke fast eins mit dem Wagen werden.

"Wurde auch mal Zeit, das du aufkreuzt, Kyle!" sagte er, während er seine Zigarette achtlos auf den Boden fallen ließ.

"Konnt ich ja nicht wissen, das die noch 'ne Verlängerung spielen." Kyle zog die Kapuze seines Pullovers zurück und stieg auf den Beifahrersitz. Mantis stieg auf den Rücksitz und öffnete eine große Sporttasche, die dort lag. Wolf ließ sofort den Motor aufheulen und fuhr los.

"Also, was hast du vor?" fragte Kyle, ohne Mantis dabei anzusehen. Der beförderte gerade einige Plastiktüten aus der großen Tasche heraus.

"Etwas, das sicher ist, wir schnell durchziehen werden und was guten Gewinn verspricht."

"So lang es nicht endet wie das letzte Mal, ist mir alles Recht" Unschöne Erinnerungen kamen in Kyle hoch. Vor einer Woche hatten sie versucht, eine Tankstelle zu überfallen. Mantis hatte alles haargenau geplant, aber dabei ein kleines Detail nicht beachtet. Und zwar, das die Tankstelle regelmässig von zwei Polizisten besucht wird, die sich dort mit Kaffee für die Nachtschicht eindeckten. Wie sie den beiden doch noch entkommen waren, wollte Kyle einfach partout nicht mehr einfallen. Aber eigentlich war es ihm auch scheißegal.

"Keine Sorge Mann, das Ganze ist todsicher. Wir gehen rein, sehen uns in aller Ruhe um, gehen wieder und haben noch genügend Zeit um den nächsten Puff zu besuchen!" Mantis reichte Kyle eine der Tüten, worauf der sofort den Inhalt überprüfte. Sie war gefüllt mit einigen Batterien, ein paar Müsliriegeln, einigen Patronen für eine Schrotflinte und mit 6 Magazinen für eine 9-mm zu jeweils 7 Schuss.

"Wenn das ganze so todsicher ist, was soll dann dieses Waffenarsenal?"

"Bei Joey gabs Rabatt. 100 Kugeln zum Preis von 95! Kann man immer brauchen! Ausserdem..." Mantis griff auf den Grund der Tasche und zog ein längliches Paket hervor "...dachte ich, dass ich mich für die Sache mit der Tanke revanchieren sollte!" Er wickelte das Paket aus und eine dunkle Schrotflinte kam zum Vorschein. Kyle nahm sie und stellte fest, das sie etwas kurz war, also vorne abgesägt geworden ist. Ausserdem stellte er fest, das seine Initialien, mehr oder weniger gelungen, auf dem Lauf angebracht waren. K. J. Kyle John.

"Mensch, das wär doch nicht nötig gewesen. Danke, Mann!"

"Bedank dich bei Wolf, der hat sie für dich ausgesucht."

Wolf brachte mit seinen Mundwinkeln etwas wie ein Lächeln zustande. Meinte jedenfalls Kyle, aber sicher war er sich nicht. Wolf lachte so gut wie nie, was ihn furchteinflößender machte, als er eigentlich war. Kyle und Mantis kannten ihn lange genug um zu wissen, das er eigentlich der friedlichste von ihnen war. Wenn man bedenkte, das er aus einem Viertel kam, das in der ganzen Stadt berüchtigt war, war das mehr als erstaunlich. Wer es jedoch schafte, ihn irgendwie doch aus der Fassung zu bringen, der konnte schon mal mit einem längeren Krankenhausaufenthalt rechnen.

Der Wagen wurde langsamer. Kyle erkannte, das sie sich in einem reichen Viertel befanden mussten und ihm war bei dem Gedanken an ausgetüftelte Alarmanlagen und agressive Wachhunde alles andere als wohl. Endlich kam der Wagen vor einem ziemlich alten Haus zu stehen. Als Kyle das Haus sah musste er aus irgendeinem Grund an irgendwelche Schwarz-Weisen-Gruselfilme denken. Wohnten nicht in solchen Hütten die verrückten Wissenschaftler?

"Was wollen wir hier?" fragte er, obwohl er sich die Antwort fast denken konnte.

"Diese Bude gehört irgendeinem Comic-Schreiber. 'N ganz seltsamer Kerl! Blieb als wochenlang in seinem Haus drin, ohne sich blicken zu lassen. Jedenfalls ist der Kerl vor zwei Tagen in einen Pick-Up gelaufen. Üble Sache." meinte Mantis

"Wie übel." meinte Kyle, geistesabwesend. Wolf blieb wie immer schweigsam.

"Und jetzt kommt das Geile an der Sache. Das ganze Haus wurde nur durch zwei Leute von einem privaten Sicherheitsdienst bewacht. Mein Bruder kennt zufällig einen von den beiden und daher weiß ich, dass diese beiden vom Sicherheitsdienst gestern abgezogen sind. Da drinnen gibts keinen Alarm! Wir haben freie Bahn."

"Nicht schlecht! Und was gibts zu holen?"

"Was weiß ich! Aber wer schon in dieser Gegend woht wird doch wohl auch nicht wenig Kohle haben?"

Das überzeugte Kyle voll und ganz. Sie stiegen gleichzeitig aus dem Wagen aus und Wolf machte sich mit einem Brecheisen über die Tür her, welche binnen Sekunden geöffnet war.

Im Haus war es stockdunkel, als sie ihre Taschenlampen anknippsten. Sie befanden sich scheinbar in einem langen Gang, an dessem Ende sich eine Treppe befand und von dem aus nach links und rechts Türen in andere Räume führten.

"Ok, ich nehme mir die Räume links vor, Kyle durchsucht die Räume rechts und Wolf übernimmt die zwei Räume am Ende des Ganges."

Es war ein einziger Fehlschlag. Nachdem sie die Räume des Hauses schon eine Stunde lang durchsucht hatten, hatten sie noch immer nichts gefunden. Abgesehen von einigem wertlosem Nippes, tonnenweise Skizzen irgendwelcher Comicfiguren, verschiedene Comics aus aller Welt (von denen die drei nicht die geringste Ahnung hatten, dass einige der Hefte praktisch unbezahlbar wertvoll waren), sowie von einigen Zahnbürsten. Bargeld? Wertgegenstände? Fehlanzeige!

"Verdammt, hat der Kerl eigentlich gar nichts, was irgendwie etwas wert ist? Nur beschissene Comics." maulte Mantis.

"Einige von denen sind gar nicht mal schlecht", meinte Wolf, der gerade in ein dickeres Taschenbuch versunken war. Kyle riss es ihm aus der Hand und betrachtete misstraisch den Titel.

"Record of Lodoss War - Die Chroniken von Flaim? Was is'n das für ein Mist?" Er gab Wolf das Buch zurück. Der las nur mit einem gleichgültigem Gesichtsausdruck weiter.

"Tja, sieht ganz so aus, als ob wir umsonst gekommen wären." sagte Kyle, während er sich auf ein großes Sofa fallen lies, das im Wohnzimmer stand.

"Nicht so voreilig! Wir haben uns noch nicht oben umgesehen!" erwiderte Mantis "Ich erwarte nach dem Erfolg, den wir hier hatten, nichts Großartiges, aber wir sollten nicht gehen, bevor wir nicht wirklich ALLES abgesucht haben." Er ging die Treppe hoch, Wolf und Kyle rappelten sich auf und folgten ihm nach oben. Am Ende der Treppe befand sich eine große Holztür, die mit verschiedenen Ornamenten und Runen verziert war.

"Wow, für diese Tür könnte man einen guten Preis bei E-bay erzielen!" staunte Kyle

"Tja, zu schade, dass wir da durch müssen! Wolf!" Mantis machte eine kurze Handbewegung und Wolf machte sich mit dem Brecheisen an die Arbeit. Manchmal fragte sich Kyle, wie Wolf es eigentlich immer schaffte, mit dieser kleinen Eisenstange die massivsten Türen aus den Angeln zu heben, als ob sie aus Pappe bestehen würden. Mit einem lauten Knarzen "öffnete" sich nun auch diese Tür.

Die schmalen Lichtkegel der Taschenlampen, die die drei hatten, ließen nur ansatzweise erahnen, wie groß der Raum wirklich war. Mit einem Schlag gingen die Leuchtstoffröhren an der Decke des Raumes an.

"KYLE! Bist komplett durchgeknallt oder was? Willst du, das man uns drausen sieht?" Mantis blickte zornig auf Kyle, der scheinbar einen Lichtschalter neben dem Türrahmen gefunden hatte.

"Beruhig dich, Mann! Der Raum hat doch überhaupt keine Fenster!" Erst jetzt begannen sie sich im Raum umzusehen. Seine Wände bestanden aus grauem Beton, genau wie der Boden und die Decke. Bei genauerem Hinsehen bemerkte Kyle, das der ganze Raum wie ein Würfel gebaut war. Die Einrichtung war eher kahl, sie bestand aus einigen Generatoren die sich in der gegenübergesetzten Ecke des Raumes befanden, einem großen Schreibtisch, auf dem sich diverse Unterlagen befanden und (was wohl das auffälligste im Raum war) aus einer gewaltigen Aparatur in der Mitte des Raumes. Aus dem Boden einer runden Plattform erhoben sich drei metallische Gebilde, die Kyle an die Klauen eines Ungeheuers erinnerten und die so groß waren, dass sie fast den ganzen Raum einnahmen. Davor befand sich eine Art Computerterminal, welches im Hinblick auf die gesamte Aparatur geradezu winzig wirkte.

"Ach du Scheiße. Was zur Hölle ist den DAS?" fragte Mantis geschockt.

"Keine Ahnung, aber vielleicht steht darüber ja was in den Unterlagen auf dem Tisch?" meinte Kyle, schon auf dem Weg dahin. Aber außer Papieren lag da noch etwas anderes.

"Wurd ja auch mal Zeit, dass wir was Wertvolles finden." sagte Kyle, als er eine Kette mit einem Anhänger aufhob. Die Form des Anhängers erinnerte entfernt an ein Schwert, eher schon an eine Zunge. Stolz präsentierte er seinen Freunden seinen Fund.

"Ja, ja, besser als nichts." knurrte Mantis, ohne dabei wirklich Notiz von Kyles Fund zu nehmen. Dafür war er einfach zu schlecht gelaunt. "Wir sollten gehen, hier finden wir doch eh nix mehr!"

Kyle verließ den Tisch und sah sich den Anhänger an. Irgendwie sah der schon ganz nett aus. Er glaubte irgendwie dennoch nicht recht daran, das sie allzu viel Gewinn aus dem Verkauf schlagen würden und beschloss, ihn zu behalten. "Irgendwie hat dieser Anhänger etwas magisches an sich", dachte sich Kyle, als er ihn umhängte.

"Arrrrrrrrrrgh!" Ein lauter Pfiff lies Kyles Ohren schmerzen, sein Schädel schien jede Sekunde zu platzen und seine Zunge schien zu brennen. Binnen Sekunden ging ein Heer von Stimmen durch Kyles Kopf und jedes einzelne Wort lies den Schmerz nur schlimmer werden. "Hört auf! Geht aus meinem Kopf!" dachte Kyle, mitten in die hitzige Debatte in seinem Kopf hinein und so schnell wie die Qualen kamen verschwanden sie wieder. Kyle richtete sich auf und fasste sich an die Stirn. Sie war glühend heiß.

"Alter, alles in Ordnung mit dir?" fragte Mantis, sichtlich schockiert über den Anfall seines Freundes.

"Ich...Ich glaub schon! Muss irgendeine Migräne oder sowas gewesen sein." Kyles Herz lief immer noch auf Hochtouren, aber vom Schmerz blieb keine Spur.

"Ok, jetzt reichts mir entgültig! Hier gibt es nichts zu holen, ausser jeder Menge Ärger. Kyle, Wolf, wir gehen...Was machst du da, Wolf?"

Wolf stand am Terminal des seltsamen Aparates und drückte einige Knöpfe, in der Hoffnung, irgendetwas seltsames würde passieren.

"Mensch Wolf, lass den Scheiß! Das Ding funktioniert wahrscheinlich eh ni..."

KLICK! Wolf drückte einen unauffälligen, grünen Knopf und die Generatoren setzten sich in Bewegung. Während Kyle und Mantis sprachlos zusahen drückte Wolf weitere Knöpfe, ohne die geringste Ahnung zu haben, was sie bewirken würden. Zwischen zwei Blitzhörnen stiegen lautstark Funkenbögen auf.

"Hör damit auf, du hast doch keine Ahnung, was du damit anstellst!"

"Ach, was soll da groß passieren?"

Mantis wusste, dass diese Frage eine Antwort verdienen würde, die äußerst unangenehm sein könnte, aber an das Schauspiel, das sich ihnen daraufhin bot, hätte er nicht mal ansatzweise gedacht. Mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Knall sprang einer der Lichtbögen auf die klauenartigen Auswüchse der Maschine über. Dann folgte ihm ein weiterer. Und noch einer. rund um die Klauen bildete sich nach und nach eine Hülle aus reiner Energie. Als wäre das nicht schon genug, erschienen nun überall im Raum kleine, runde Lichter, die entfernt an Glühwürmchen erinnerten, nur dass sie nicht grün, sondern weis waren. Dann setzten sich die Ersten in Bewegung und flogen auf den Mittelpunkt der Lichthülle zu. Als sich genügend Punkte versammelt hatten, gab es einen weiteren Knall, diesmal ihn Verbindung mit einem grellen Lichtblitz. Die Energiehülle verschwand, und dort, wo sich eben noch die Lichtpunkte getroffen hatten, schwebte nun eine Sphäre aus einer Art spiegelnden Flüssigkeit, die langsam und gemächlich vor sich hinschwebte. Die Generatoren liefen gemächlich weiter, während die Drei vollkommen baff die Wasserblase (oder aus was immer sie auch bestand) beobachteten. Sie schritten langsam darauf zu.

"Was im Namen Gottes ist das?" fragte Mantis, der sich als Erster wieder gesammelt hatte.

"Keine Ahnung, sieht aus wie Quecksilber." meinte Wolf in einem gewohnt ruhigen Ton.

"Quecksilber! Na klar! Was sollte das überhaupt? Wenn wir jetzt wegen dir Stress kriegen...Kyle, was machst du da?"

Kyle reagierte nicht. Er war viel zu fasziniert von dem Glanz der Flüssigkeit. Er wollte sie nur einmal kurz berühren, dieses wunderschöne Gebilde aus Licht.

"Kyle?" Mantis und Wolf waren alles andere als begeistert von dem, was ihr Freund da machen wollte. Doch der war viel zu fasziniert, um sie zu beachten. Nur einmal anfassen, es nur einmal zwischen den Händen haben. War das denn zuviel verlangt? Er streckte seine Finger aus...

Die Generatoren heulten erneut auf, ohne jede Vorwarnung. In dem Moment da Kyle die Sphäre berührte, begann sein ganzer Körper zu leuchten. Mantis erkannte, dass rund um die Klauen eine Art elektrisches Feld entstand, und während der Lärm der Generatoren immer lauter, schriller und höher wurde, begann um Kyle die Welt immer mehr zu verschwimmen. Mit einem lauten Knall, ohrenbetäubender als die beiden anderen zusammen, und einem Lichtblitz, der Mantis und Wolf die Augen tränen lies, explodierten die Generatoren. Dann war Stille.

Langsam begann Mantis wieder klar zu sehen und auch Wolfs Augen erholten sich langsam. Jetzt bemerkten sie auch allmählich, das Kyle mitsamt der Sphäre verschwunden war.

"Shit...Kyle? Kyle?"

Mantis ahnte jedoch schon, dass Kyle nicht mehr da war. Aber wo sollte er hin sein? War er tot? War er woanders? Nach diesem Spektakel war Mantis kaum in der Lage klar zu denken, aber seine Sinne kamen langsam zurück. Er begann, ein leises Geräusch wahrzunehmen. Sirenen. Polizeisirenen. Und sie näherten sich scheinbar dem Haus. Während Wolf noch wie gelähmt dastand, war Mantis schon bei der Treppe.

"Wolf! Steh da nicht rum wie angewurzelt, sondern komm!"

"Aber was ist mit Kyle?"

"Was auch immer mit dem ist, ich bezweifle jedenfalls, dass wir ihm noch helfen können. Und jetzt komm, oder willst du den Rest deines Lebens hinter Gittern verbringen?"

Wolf wäre es lieber gewesen zu bleiben, aber er vertraute auf Mantis Entscheidungen. Ohne lange hin und her gerissen zu sein folgte er ihm, während die Sirenen lauter wurden.

* * *

Zur gleichen Zeit an einem anderen Ort. 

Auf der Mauer einer Burg stand Jemand und blickte in die Nacht hinein. Er war in einen schlichten Umhang gekleidet, welcher im Nachtwind flatterte. Ihm näherte sich ein Krieger in dunkler Rüstung, mit genauso dunklen Haaren.

"Könnt ihr nicht schlafen, Slain?"

Der Mann in dem Umhang drehte sich langsam um und atmete tief ein.

"Nicht wirklich, König Kashew. Ich habe ein ungutes Gefühl!"

Der Krieger sah den Mann erstaunt an.

"Aus welchem Grund? Wir haben gerade die Möglichkeit, den Frieden auf Lodoss ein für allemal zu sichern. Sir Ashram kommt morgen um zu verhandeln, Lasta und Vagnard sind tot und die Angriffe durch magische Wesen gehen zurück. Und ihr habt ein ungutes Gefühl?"

"Ich weis es auch nicht genau, es ist nur ein Gefühl. Vielleicht ist mir auch nur der Wein nicht gut bekommen."

Kashew lächelte nur.

"Dann solltet ihr euch erst recht hinlegen, sonst werdet ihr morgen zu gar nichts mehr zu gebrauchen sein."

"Warum seid ihr eigentlich noch wach?"

"Ich hatte nur einen schlechten Traum, das war alles!"

"Einen schlechten Traum?"

"Na ja, ich habe geträumt, das eine große und mächtige Stadt durch eine gewaltige Armee angegriffen wurde. Sie töteten alles und jeden und zündeten die Häuser an. Aber das schlimmste waren ihre Waffen. Sie schienen wie leibhaftige Drachen Feuer zu spucken."

Slain sah Kashew misstrauisch an. Dass Träume oft mehr bedeuteten, als es auf Anhieb schien, hatte er oft genug erlebt. Kashew bemerkte den Blick des Zauberers.

"Auch bei mir macht sich der Krieg und das Leiden bemerkbar. Denkt nicht, dass das auf mich keine Auswirkungen hätte." ermahnte er Slain.

"Hoffen wir es." meinte Slain und konzentrierte sich wieder auf den Nachthimmel.

* * *

ENDE DES ERSTEN KAPITELS


	2. In letzter Sekunde

Ach ja, Anmerkungen des Autors stehen am Ende des Textes.

**Spiel des Schicksals**

_A RoLW Fanfic_

Kapitel 2: In letzter Sekunde

Langsam gewann Kyle sein Bewusstsein wieder. Gleichzeitig begann er die Schmerzen, die er während seiner Bewusstlosigkeit nicht mitbekommen hatte, zu fühlen. Als wären die noch nicht hart genug gewesen, war das erste, was er erblicken musste, als er seine Augen öffnete, ein Blutfleck. Aufgrund der Tatsache, dass sich seine Nase etwas seltsam (und vor allem sehr schmerzhaft) anfühlte, musste er davon ausgehen, dass es sich um sein Blut handelte. Er richtete sich mühsam auf und mit einem Mal wurde ihm bewusst, dass er sich mitten in einem Wald befand. Jetzt wichen die Schmerzen einem neuen Gefühl: Panik!

"Ruhig bleiben. Tief durchatmen!" sagte sich Kyle, aber das war leider einfacher gedacht als getan. Er brauchte eine ganze Weile, bis er wieder klar denken konnte. Jetzt galt es zu kombinieren. Ihm fiel prompt ein Buch ein, welches er vor Ewigkeiten gelesen hatte: Sherlock Holmes - A Study in Scarlet (1). Er hatte nie besonders viel von dem Buch gehalten, aber jetzt traf es ziemlich genau auf ihn zu. Er hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, was hier abging und das Einzige, das er tun konnte, war nach Hinweisen zu suchen um sich zu erklären, wo er war und was geschehen ist. Er war in einem Wald. Gut! Aber es war garantiert kein Wald in der Nähe von San Francisco, denn die Pflanzen die hier wuchsen hätten das Klima von Kalifornien keine paar Monate überstanden. Nicht gut! Fragen wir uns doch lieber, was passiert ist. Es war inzwischen schon hell, also muss Kyle ziemlich lang rumgelegen haben. Ein Blick auf seine Uhr zeigte ihm aber nur, dass diese kaputt war. Wenn man jetzt auch noch den Zustand seiner Nase beachtete, konnte man daraus schließen, das er gestürtzt war.

"Also rekapitulieren wir:" dachte Kyle "mich hat's übel hingehauen, jeder Knochen tut mir weh und ich hab nicht die geringste Ahnung, wo ich bin! Was für Aussichten!"

Jetzt erst fiel ihm sein Handy ein. Er griff in seine Jackentasche und zog es heraus. Blöderweise war es aber in einem ähnlich brauchbarem Zustand wie seine Uhr. "VERDAMMT!" schrie Kyle, als er sein Handy auf den Waldboden schmiss. Die Panik wich jetzt mit einem Schlag der Wut. "MANTIS! WOLF! WO ZUR HÖLLE SEID IHR?"

Keine Antwort. Jetzt wäre für Kyle endlich die richtige Zeit gewesen um verzweifelt zusammenzusinken. Der spürte aber nicht das geringste Verlangen danach und lud seine Schrotflinte auf. Er wollte nur raus aus diesem Wald und zurück nach San Francisco. Wie war er überhaupt hierhergekommen. Wage erinnerte sich Kyle an einen großen Raum, diese seltsame Maschine und diese seltsame Kugel. Die Kugel! Er wollte sie anfassen, er war fasziniert von ihr. Hatte sie ihn hierhergebracht? Und wo zum Teufel war er überhaupt?

Viel zu viele Fragen für seinen dröhnenden Schädel. "Erst mal raus aus diesem Urwald, danach sehen wir weiter" Kyle lud seine Schrotflinte und machte sich auf. Er war in seiner Kindheit oft in Wäldern unterwegs gewesen, aber die waren wenigstens schön übersichtlich angeordnet. "Es lebe die Monokultur" dachte er sich, denn das, worin er sich jetzt befand, war wirklich der reinste Urwald. Dreckig, stachlig und verdammt zugewachsen, wodurch er nur mühsam vorrankam. Schon nach einer Viertelstunde bereute er es unbeschreiblich, dass er an diesem Tag kurze Hosen trug, das Gestrüpp war einfach erbarmungslos. Wäre er doch nur zu Hause geblieben und hätte sich die Nachbesprechung des Football-Matches angesehen. Stattdessen durfte er einen auf Indiana Jones machen. Endlich kam eine Lichtung. Kyle lies sich erschöpft ins Gras fallen und packte einen von Mantis Müsliriegeln aus. Haselnuss. Wie er die Sorte hasste. "Klasse, ich hab immer noch weder eine Ahnung, wo ich bin, noch wo ich hin muss. Ich bin durchgeschwitzt, meine Beine brennen, ich hab Hunger und die einzige Sorte, die mir Mantis eingepackt hat, ist Haselnuss. Was kommt wohl als nächstes?"

Hätte irgendwer Kyle darauf eine ehrliche Antwort geben können, hätte er von ihm wahrscheinlich eine Ladung Schrot ins Gesicht bekommen. "Besser Haselnuss als nichts." sagte sich Kyle und packte den Riegel aus. Als er gerade in den Riegel beissen wollte, drang das Geräusch eines brechenden Astes an sein Ohr. Instinktiv griff er zu seiner Schrotflinte und stand auf. Er blickte sich um, aber er konnte nichts sehen, was ihm verdächtig vorkam. Langsam bewegte er sich auf die Mitte der Lichtung zu und sah in den Wald. Nichts zu sehen. "War wohl nur ein Elch, oder sowas!" Er war schon dabei, sich wieder hinzusetzen, als er wieder etwas hörte. Direkt hinter ihm raschelte es. Auf alles und jeden gefasst drehte er sich um.

Nichts. Hatte er sich etwa getäuscht? Das Gras vor ihm raschelte aber schon wieder, aber er konnte nicht sehen, was da war. Plötzlich sah Kyle etwas, dass ihm das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ. Wenige Meter von ihm entfernt erschien mitten im Gras ein Abdruck. Ein Fussabdruck. Und noch einer. Irgendjemand (oder irgendetwas) schritt direkt auf Kyle zu und mit jedem weiterem Abdruck raschelte das Gras lauter. Kyle zielte mit der Schrotflinte dorthin, wo er den Kopf dieses Jemands (oder dieses Etwas) vermutete. Anscheinend blieb der ruhig stehen, denn es erschienen keine weiteren Abdrücke mehr.

In einem Film hätte der Held jetzt wahrscheinlich gesagt "Ich weis, dass du da bist! Zeig dich, was auch immer du bist!". Aber leider war die Sache für Kyle kein Film, er brachte vor lauter Angst keinen Ton raus. Er hielt seine Waffe fest umklammert, immer auf die Stelle gerichtet, an der er den anderen vermutete, jeder Nerv und jede Muskelfaser in seinem Körper auf Alarmbereitschaft, den Finger am Abzug. Sein Puls raste und seine Lunge lief auf Hochtouren, doch Kyle achtete nur darauf, was jetzt vor ihm passieren würde.

Mit einem lauten Schrei griff der Unbekannte an. Kyle bemerkte nicht das Messer, das der andere hielt, er bemerkte nicht, dass er eine Rüstung trug, er bemerkte auch nicht, dass es sich nicht um einen Menschen handelte. Alles, was er registrierte war, dass gerade eine Fratze, die pure Mordlust austrahlte, auf ihn zusprang. Sein Finger krümmte sich im selben Moment, ob aus Schreck, oder ob aus Reflex. Die Wucht von Kyles Ladung lies den Angreifer an den nächsten Baum fliegen. Wolf hatte ihm eine verdammt gute Flinte ausgesucht. Kyle zielte weiterhin auf die Stelle, and der der leblose Körper lag. Er war schon mehrmals in eine Schießerei verwickelt gewesen, aber noch nie zuvor hatte er jemanden auf diese Distanz getroffen. Fassungslos starrte er die Leiche an. Und nicht nur er.

Erst jetzt wurde Kyle klar, das um ihn herum noch drei andere erstaunte Gestalten standen, die, genauso fassungslos wie er, erst auf ihren toten Kameraden starrten und dann auf ihn. Aber solche Gestalten hatte Kyle noch nie zuvor gesehen. Sie hatten eine aschgraue Haut, lange, weisse Haare und Ohren, die übernatürlich spitz und lang waren. Er blickte sie erschrocken an, sie ihn genauso erschrocken zurück, denn dieser Mensch der da vor ihnen stand, hatte gerade mühelos einem ihrer Kollegen den Kopf weggeblasen. Jetzt war es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis sich entweder Kyle oder seine Gegner von dem Schock erholen würden.

Und wieder mal wäre jetzt ein guter Zeitpunkt für den Filmhelden, einen obercoolen Kommentar, wie "Na, wer will als nächstes?" oder "Kommt doch her, wenn ihr euch traut!" loszuwerden. Aber Kyle stand wieder mal nur da wie angewurzelt und zielte auf die Gestalt vor ihm, immerhin noch in der Lage, seine Schrotflinte mit einem obligatorischem Pumpen für den nächsten Schuss bereit zu machen. Jene Gestalt war gerade dabei, sich wieder innerlich zu sammeln, wovon bei Kyle nicht mal ansatzweise die Rede sein konnte.

Wieder sprang der Gegner direkt auf Kyle zu, wieder bekam er eine Ladung Schrot ins Gesicht. Aber diesmal sprang auch die Kreatur, die links von Kyle stand auf ihn zu. Noch bevor er irgendetwas tun konnte, hatte Kyle ein Messer zwischen den Rippen, allerdings war er dermassen aufgeregt, dass er den eigentlichen Schmerz zunächst überhaupt nicht mitbekam. Er registrierte nur einen unangenehmen Stich im Bereich des Brustkorbs und die Tatsache, dass eine der Gestalten neben ihm stand. Reflexartig holte er aus, um dem Angreifer den Kolben seines Gewehrs spüren zu lassen, doch der wich nur gelassen aus, lachte hähmisch und schickte den Gegner mit einem harten Tritt in die Magengrube zu Boden.

Kyle krümmte sich vor Schmerzen und erst jetzt begann der Einstich richtig zu brennen. Mitleidlos schritten die zwei verbleibenden Gestalten auf ihn zu, ihre langen Masser blitzten im Sonnenlicht wie Fangzähne eines wilden Tieres. Sie würden auf ihn einstechen, bis er sich nicht mehr bewegte. Sie würden auf keinen Fall zulassen, dass er lebend davonkommt. Kyle versuchte verzweifelt an seine Pistole zu kommen, während die beiden Kreaturen ihre Messer zum Zustechen hoben. Er würde es nicht mehr rechtzeitig schaffen. Auf den sicheren Tod wartend schloss er die Augen.

Ein äusserst unangenehmes Knacken ertönte und Kyle deutete es als das Brechen eines Knochens. Nur eine Sache daran kam Kyle komisch vor. Es war nicht sein Knochen, denn ausser den Schmerzen aus dem Bereich der Magengrube und der Rippen waren keine neuen hinzugekommen. Er öffnete seine Augen wieder und sah auf Anhieb die Quelle des Geräuschs. Eine der beiden Kreaturen hatte eine Axt in ihrem Kopf stecken, in ihrem Gesicht war ein seltsam überraschter Ausdruck zu erkennen. Die andere Kreatur war bereits dabei, das Weite zu suchen, als der Besitzer der Axt selbige aus dem geteiltem Schädel zog. Beim Anblick seines Retters blieb Kyle der Atem weg. Vor ihm stand ein Hüne, mit einem Gesichtsausdruck, der einem die Haare zu Berge stehen lies und mit Muskeln, die selbst Conan den Barbaren wie eine armseelige Kreatur wirken ließen.

"Stehengeblieben, du dreckiges Spitzohr!" rief er der flüchtenden Kreatur zu und verschwand aus Kyles Blickfeld. An seine Stelle trat nun jemand anderes, eine Frau, mit einer silbernen Rüstung und einem kurzen, grünem Rock bekleidet. In ihrer Hand hielt sie einen Stab mit zwei Speerspitzen an dessen Enden. Als sie näherkam erkannte Kyle, das sie unmöglich älter als er selbst sein konnte. Sie betrachtete neugierig den am Boden liegenden Kyle. Solche Kleidung hatte sie noch nie zuvor gesehen, genausowenig eine derartige Waffe.

"He, Garak, hier liegt einer! Scheint eine üble Wunde zu haben." Kyle hörte hiner sich wieder dieses unangenehme Knacken, verbunden mit einem schmerzerfüllten Aufschrei. "Kümmer du dich darum, ich bin gerade beschäftigt. Hälst du wohl still!"

Das Mädchen bückte sich zu Kyle herab. "Alles in Ordnung mit dir?" fragte sie. Kyle stöhnte nur. Sie hatte schulterlanges, hellbraunes Haar, das sie zwar mit einem Band zusammengebunden hatte, aber das sich dennoch hinter ihrem Kopf schulterbreit ausfächerte. Aber als er auch noch sah, das ihre Ohren genau so spitz und lang waren, wie die der Kreaturen gegen die er vorher gekämpft hatte, kippte er entgültig weg. Das war echt zu viel für einen Tag. Das letzte was er noch mit seinem Bewusstsein registrierte, war, das ihm das Mädchen irgendetwas erschrocken zurief. Danach war nur noch Leere.

* * *

Zur gleichen Zeit in unserer Welt...

Nevada, USA

Fern abseits der berüchtigten Area 51 stand ein kleiner, unbeachteter Stützpunkt der US - Air Force. Wenn die ganzen Ufologen, die mal wieder die Area 51 belagerten geahnt hätten, was einige wichtige Leute gerade in den unterirdischen Gefilden der Basis zu besprechen hatten, wären sie auf der Stelle dorthin gefahren, selbst wenn vor ihnen gerade eine fliegende Untertasse am Landen gewesen wäre.

General Hawkings war gerade dabei, einige seiner Abzeichen zu polieren, als der erwartete Helikopter im Anflug war. Mit zwei Unteroffizieren im Gepäck ging er los, um Abraham Flint, persönlichen Sicherheitsberater des Präsidenten, zu begrüßen. Der stieg, wie immer makellos gekleidet, aus dem Hubschrauber aus und schritt auf den General zu. Hawkings salutierte ehrfürchtig, denn er wusste, dass Flint ein Mann mit Einfluss war. Wenn er es wollte könnte er dem Präsidenten raten, eine Atombombe über L.A. abzuwerfen, weil er da Terroristen vermutete und der Präsident würde es sofort tun. Nur wollte Flint das nicht, nicht aus Menschlichkeit, sondern weil er wusste, dass dabei für ihn kein Gewinn zu machen war. Mit einem verachtenden Blick in den Augen fragte er Hawkings:

"Was gibt es so dringendes, dass sie mich direkt aus Washington hierher rufen?" Hawkings tat so, als würde er den arroganten Ton nicht merken. Er wollte sich auf seine alten Tage keinen Ärger mit Flint einhandeln.

"Dinge, die man lieber nicht am Telefon besprechen sollte. Folgen sie mir bitte in den Konferenzraum, da klären wir die Details."

"Geht es um "Destiny"?" fragte Flint, allerdings ohne den arroganten Ton. Hawkings nickte vorsichtig.

Der Konferenzraum war ziemlich zweckmäßig eingerichtet. Ein runder Tisch, von einem guten Dutzend Stühlen umgeben, eine überdimensionale Leinwand und dicke Betonwände, die so nachbearbeitet wurden, dass sie keine Funkwellen oder gar Schall nach aussen liesen. Praktisch nirgendwo eine Möglichkeit eine Wanze unbemerkt anzubringen und im Umkreis von 15 Kilometern nur Wüste. Ein idealer Ort um Dinge zu besprechen, die nicht für fremde Ohren geeignet waren. Das einzige Möbelstück, das überhaubt nicht in den Raum passen wollte, war ein antikes Sofa, auf dem gerade ein junger, bebrillter Mann saß, der nicht so recht wusste, was er unter all den hohen Tieren hier sollte. Aston Fox. Sein Boss, Walter K. Matthews, ein älterer Herr, der problemlos als Stunt-Double von Sean Connery durchgehen könnte, saß mit dem Rücken zur Leinwand und summte irgendein Lied vor sich hin, während ein schlecht gekleidetes Muskelpaket mit einer bildhübschen Frau mit langen blonden Haaren, und ganz in blutrot gekleidet, eine Diskussion über irgendwelche Nichtigkeiten führte. In dem Moment, da sich die schwere Stahltüre zum Raum hin öffnete, trat Stille ein und die drei Personen am Tisch standen umgehend auf. Das erste, was Flint erblickte, als er den Raum betrat, war Aston, der völlig perplex auf dem Sofa saß.

"Wer ist das?" fragte Flint, und es klang fast so, als wollte er eigentlich fragen "Was ist das?"

"Das ist Aston Fox, Mr. Flint!" Matthews ergriff umgehend das Wort "Er ist in meiner Abteilung für die elektronische Überwachung zuständig! Ohne ihn hätten wir das zweite Portal nie gefunden!"

"Also haben sie es endlich gefunden!" Flint riss seine Augen auf. Die ganze letzte Woche hatte er nicht mehr richtig schlafen können, so sehr hatte ihn die Sache mit dem zweiten Portal beschäftigt, nachdem das erste nicht mehr zu verwenden war. Jetzt war es soweit! Sein Plan konnte endlich in Kraft treten. Die Stimme des Muskelpakets riss ihn jedoch mit einem Schlag aus der Träumerei.

"Nun ja..." Diese zwei kurzen Worte ließen in Flint einen unvergleichbaren Zorn aufsteigen.

"Was soll das heissen, "Nun ja"? Drücken sie sich verständlich aus, Blacktree!"

Flynn Backtree schluckte. "Wie sie wissen haben wir ja diesen kleinen Unfall beim ersten Mal gehabt. Die Sache mit Agent Denton..."

"Ja, ja, ja! Denton ist durch, aber das Portal ist zerstört und wir haben keine Ahnung, wie man es repariert, weil uns die Technik ein Rätsel ist und ohne ein anderes Portal kommt Denton nicht zurück zu uns. Aber in den wenigen Unterlagen, die nach dem Brand erhalten geblieben sind, stand was von zwei anderen Portalen. Ich kenne die Geschichte auswendig, Blacktree, ich war dabei, als wir Denton losgeschickt haben. Verdammt! Kommen sie endlich auf den Punkt!"

Die Art, wie Flint das gesagt hatte, mit beiden Händen auf den Tisch gestützt und auf den armen Blacktree blickend, als wolle er ihm im nächsten Moment erwürgen, ließ Blacktree auf seinem Stuhl zusammenschrumpfen. Er brachte keinen vernünftigen Ton heraus.Die Frau hingegen, völlig unbeeindruckt von Abraham Flints Rhetorik ergriff absolut gelassen das Wort "Nun, durch die Hilfe dieses jungen Mannes..." sie zeigte auf Aston, worauf sich jeder Blick im Raum in seine Richtung bewegte. Aston fühlte sich mit einem mal, als ob er einen Klumpen Blei verschluckt hätte.

"...konnten wir den Standort des zweiten Portals ausfindig machen. Ein einfaches Haus, mitten in San Francisco. Aber als unsere Spezialisten dort ankamen, standen bereits zwei Streifenwagen vor dem Haus, weil eine Nachbarin einen, ich zitiere, "Höllenlärm und ein geradezu göttliches Licht" bemerkt haben will..."

Matthews grinste amüsiert, während sich Flints Stimmung immer neuen Tiefpunkten näherte.

"...und es war ganz offentsichtlich, dass die Vordertür des Hauses gewaltsam aufgebrochen geworden ist. Im zweiten Stock konnten wir dann auch das Portal finden, aber allem Anschein nach..."

"Lassen sie mich raten, Miss Cotton!" unterbrach sie Flint "Allem Anschein nach haben die Eindringlinge das Portal genauso verwendet wie wir und es dabei zerstört!"

"Genau das scheint der Fall zu sein. Aber wir wissen noch nicht, ob jemand das Portal vorher verwendet hat, oder ob es einfach nur zerstört wurde." antwortete sie.

"VERDAMMT!" Flint schlug mit der Faust dermaßen auf den Tisch, dass die Kaffeetassen darauf beinahe einen Hüpfer machten. "Steckt diese vorlaute Göre dahinter?"

"Das würde ich ausschließen,..." sagte Matthews gelassen "...wenn die Einbrecher im Auftrag von McDean's Tochter unterwegs gewesen wären, hätten sie passende Schlüssel dabei gehabt und nicht gleich zwei Türen aufbrechen müssen. Kann sein, dass es einfach nur Einbrecher waren, die bei ihrer Suche nach Beute ziemlichen Mist gebaut haben."

"Wollen wir es hoffen. " sagte Flint gereizt. "Aber wenn jemand weiteres durch das Portal gekommen ist, könnte das die ganze Operation gefährden."

Er setzte sich auf einen Stuhl und zündete eine Ziggarette an. Das brauchte er jetzt, denn ohne Nikotin würde er jetzt entgültig durchdrehen. Eigentlich wollte er sich schon lange das Rauchen abgewöhnen, aber die ganze Operation zehrte so an seinen Nerven, dass er einfach nicht loslassen konnte. Er blickte zu Matthews hinüber.

"Wie haben sie das andere Portal eigentlich gefunden?"

"Fragen sie am besten ihn!" Matthews drehte sich in die Richtung von Aston, der das ganze Gespräch zwar mitbekommen, aber noch immer nicht die geringste Ahnung hatte, was er hier genau tun sollte! Als sich nun auch noch Flint in seine Richtung drehte, gesellte sich zu dem Klumpen Blei in seinem Bauch auch noch ein Wespenschwarm und zwar ein verdammt gereizter. Er holte tief Luft, und versuchte ohne große Anspielungen auf seine Informationsquellen die Geschichte zu erzählen.

"Diese...Portale, wie sie sie nennen, haben einen immensen Strombedarf, der durch mehrere Generatoren gedeckt wird. McDean scheint diese Generatoren selbst entworfen zu haben, denn ihre Bauweise ist einzigartig und es gibt zum Beispiel ein Teil, eine Art Verteiler, die bei gewöhnlichen Generatoren nicht üblich ist. Dieses Teil ist auch nicht leicht erhältlich, es gibt nur an die zehn Läden hierzulande, die so eins führen. Und vor einigen Jahren hat ein Versandhandel an eine Addresse in San Francisco einige dieser Teile gesendet, 14 Stück, genügend für vier Generatoren, zwei in Reserve als Ersatzteile. In den letzten zehn Jahren haben nur drei Person dieses Teil bestellt und derjenige, der gleich vierzehn davon wollte, das musste einfach McDean gewesen sein. Na ja, dass hab ich natürlich Mr. Matthews gesagt, weil ich dachte, das wäre wichtig und jetzt sitze ich hier."

Flint nahm einen tiefen Zug. Seine Laune war bedeutend besser als am Anfang der Sitzung. "Das haben sie sehr gut zusammengereimt. Mein Kompliment, Mr. Fox!" Er stand auf und ging auf Aston zu. Der Wespenschwarm in seinem Bauch wurde immer agressiver. Flint grinste hähmisch, als er die Angst im Gesicht des jungen Mannes bemerkte. Jetzt wurde es also erst so richtig interessant. "Aber verraten sie mir eins... Aston! Ich darf sie doch so nennen, oder!" Aston nickte verlegen. Flint holte tief Luft und fuhr fort. Jemanden so einzuschüchtern beruhigte seine Nerven mehr, als zwei Stangen Zigarretten

"Sagen sie mir eins, Aston! Das was sie über die Generatoren gesagt haben stimmt vollkommen. Wie sind sie an die Informationen über die Bauweise gekommen. An Informationen, die der allerhöchsten Geheimhaltungsstufe unterliegen?"

Aston schlug das Herz bis zum Hals. Und während er noch verzweifelt nach einer plausiblen Erklärung suchte, die weder seine Karriere, noch sein Leben gefährdete, setzte der sonst so herzensgute Matthews zum Todesstoß an. In seinem absolut ruhigen und gewohnt gelassenem Tonfall antwortete er: "Über den Hauptrechner der NSA! Sehen sich mich nicht so erschrocken an, Fox. Dachten sie etwa, ich würde die Aktivitäten meiner Mitarbeiter nicht genauer überprüfen lassen?"

Das wars dann wohl. Jetzt wurde Aston klar, warum er hierher mitgenommen geworden ist. Es gab hier nämlich keinen einzigen Zeugen, der etwas bemerken und aussagen würde. Flint stand direkt vor ihm und grinste wahrhaft diabolisch (2). Aston kannte diesen Blick aus einem James-Bond Film. Der Bösewicht hatte den Gefolgsmann, der gerade seinen Auftrag vermasselt hatte, so angesehen, bevor er ihn erschossen hatte. Man würde seine Leiche aus einem Fluss fischen und behaupten, es wäre ein bedauerlicher Unfall gewesen. Bei der Beerdigung würden Leute, die ihm nie etwas bedeutet haben, sagen, dass er noch viel zu jung gewesen war. Seine Mutter würde am Grab ihres Sohnes zusammenbrechen und fragen "Warum?". Eigentlich hätte er sich einen besseren Abgang gewünscht, aber dafür war es wohl zu spät. Gleich würde sein Gegenüber eine schallgedämpfte Pistole ziehen und ihm den Kopf wegblasen. Peng! Und aus!

Aber das tat er nicht. Im Gegenteil. Flint brach in schallendes Gelächter aus. Musste schon eine ganze Weile her sein, dass er gelacht hatte, er war ganz schön aus der Übung. Nichtsdestotrotz schien ihm die Geschichte echt zu gefallen. "Hahahahaha! Ich fass es nicht! Das ist zu köstlich, Hahahaha!" Aston blickte jetzt noch perplexer als am Anfang, aber wenigstens schien der Wespenschwarm Winterschlaf zu halten. Flint drehte sich zu Blacktree um. "Da haben sie ihre Firewall, Blacktree! Undurchdringlich, was? Hahahaha!" Aston blickte zu Matthews, aber der grinste nur zufrieden. Die ganze Situation lief genau so ab, wie er es geplant hatte. Flint sammelte sich wieder, er hatte Tränen in den Augen. "Wer hätte das gedacht. Dass uns eine mies gemachte Datensicherung weiterbringt." Als Flint das sagte, blickte Blacktree beschämt zu Boden. Oder in seinem Fall auf den Tisch. Flint hatte sich wieder vollkommen gesammelt und wandte sich Aston zu. "Mr. Fox, ich danke ihnen, dass sie mit ihren "Ergebnissen" zur richtigen Stelle gegangen sind. Aber natürlich kann ich ihr Verhalten nicht tolerieren, sie haben schließlich mit ihrem Vorgehen gegen mehr als eine Regel verstoßen"

Das Gefühl der Erleichterung, dass sich für ein paar Sekunden in Aston bemerkbar gemacht hatte, war wieder vollkommen verschwunden. Dann kam die Nummer mit der Knarre halt jetzt. Typisch Psychopaten. Erst Hoffnung machen, und dann zuschlagen. Flint fuhr unbeirrt fort: "Zur Strafe werden sie ein paar Überstunden machen und alle Schwachstellen in der Software von Mr. Blacktree ausfindig machen und ausmerzen!" Jetzt verstand Aston überhaupt nichts mehr. "Das ist alles?" fragte er unsicher. Flint antwortete ohne zu zögern: "Nein! Ich gebe ihnen ausserdem das Kommando über die Abteilung "Pathfinder"! Selbstverständlich unter den wachsamen Augen von Mr. Matthews!"

"Verzeihung, Sir! Was ist das für eine Abteilung, "Pathfinder"?" fragte Cotton interessiert

"Ich will, das diese Einbrecher ausfindig gemacht und mir überbracht werden! Lebend, wenn möglich! Das ist die Aufgabe von "Pathfinder"!" Flint drehte sich zu Hawkings der schon die ganze Zeit still dastand und nichts sagte.

"Sie werden eine Sondereinheit zusammenstellen und auf Order von Matthews oder Fox zuschlagen! Nehmen sie ihre besten Männer, wir können uns keine weiteren Fehler erlauben!"

Hawkings salutierte, erwiderte in einem lauten Ton "Sir, ja Sir!" und machte sich auf den Weg nach oben. Flint drehte sich zu Matthew um und fuhr mit den Befehlen fort. "Sie werden sich sofort mit Mr. Fox an die Arbeit machen! Inzwischen werde ich mit Miss Cotton und Mr. Blacktree die Suche nach einem weiterem Portal organisieren. Sitzen sie nicht rum, machen sie schon!"

Matthews erhob sich und ging zu Aston, der das ganze noch gar nicht fassen konnte. Während sie den Raum verließen und sich dem Ausgang näherten wurde Aston das Gefühl nicht los, dass er das alles nur geträumt hatte. Als er aber vor lauter Unachtsamkeit einen Soldaten anrempelte und hinfiel wurde ihm klar, dass das kein Traum war.

Im Traum taten die Kniescheiben nach sowas nie weh!

* * *

ENDE DES 2. KAPITELS

* * *

Anm. des Autors:

(1) - Die "Studie in Scharlachrot" ist hierzulande auch als "Späte Rache" bekannt

(2) - Für alle, die sich darunter nichts vorstellen können: Stellt euch einfach vor, Günther Öttinger würde zusammen mit Günther Jauch die Weltherrschaft an sich reissen wollen und schon mal die richtige Lache einüben.


	3. Erwachen

Nein, ich hab noch immer keine Rechte an den Charakteren erwoben! Ausser vielleicht an Kyle, Mantis, Wolf, Flint, Matthews, Hawkings, Blacktree, Cotton und Aston! Der Rest gehört jemand anderem! Pech!

**Spiel des Schicksals**

_A RoLW FanFic_

Kapitel 3: Erwachen

Sie sah sich den bewusstlosen Kyle immer noch neugierig an. In ihrer, zugegebenermaßen noch nicht recht langen, Laufbahn als Söldnerin hatte sie schon einige seltsame Gestalten getroffen, aber der Mensch der gerade vor ihr lag, war mehr als nur seltsam. Wie er seine kurzen, blonden Haare in diese Form gebracht habe, wollte ihr nicht einleuchten. Genausowenig, wie man diese seltsame Waffe bedienen sollte, mit der es Kyle immerhin geschafft hatte, zwei erfahrene Dunkelelfen mit einem Schlag unschädlich zu machen. Aber das bei weitem obskurste war seine Kleidung Noch nie zuvor hatte sie derartigen Stoff gesehen, geschweige denn derartige Motive. "Er könnte ein Mönch sein!" folgerte sie aus der Kapuze, aber die rätselhaften Ornamente auf den Kleidungsstücken konnte sie keiner ihr bekannten Gottheit zuordnen. Sie fragte sich, ob diese Symbole eine magische Wirkung hatten (Die einzige magische Wirkung, die sie hatten, war, dass man wegen einem von diesen Symbolen einfach nur doppelt so viel zahlen musste, wie die Kleidung eigentlich wert war, aber das konnte sie beim besten Willen nicht wissen!).

Der Schneider, dem sie Kyles Kleidung gegeben hatte, um das Einstichloch zu nähen und die Blutflecken rauszuwaschen, war vor allem von Kyles Jacke fasziniert. Diesen Stoff, aus dem die Jacke bestand, hatte er in über 30 Jahren Dienstzeit noch nie gesehen. Wenn ihm jemand vorher von einem derartigem Stoff erzählt hätte, der anscheinend absolut wasserdicht war und dennoch leicht, wie Seide, er hätte ihm nicht ein Wort geglaubt. Und wenn ihm dann auch noch jemand gesagt hätte, dass dieser Stoff in der Welt, aus der er kam, alles andere als unbezahlbar ist, hätte er den anderen umgehend für nicht mehr ganz dicht gehalten. Aber er hatte den Stoff mit eigenen Augen gesehen und mit eigenen Händen genäht, mit einer unbeschreiblichen Sorgfalt, so dass das durch das Messer enstandene Loch praktisch nicht mehr zu erkennen war.

Mit zitternden Händen gab er ihr die Kleidungsstücke zurück und nahm seinen Lohn an. Sie bedankte sich schnell und machte sich wieder auf den Weg zu der Herberge, in der sie übernachteten und den Fremden untergebracht hatten.

Wenn es eine Sache gibt, die man nicht brauchen kann, wenn man aus einer zweitägigen Ohnmacht aufwacht, dann ist das der Anblick von jemanden, der sich gerade über einen bückt. Noch dazu, wenn dieser jemand mit zwei Ohren gesegnet ist, mit den man jemanden hätte erstechen können. Und genau so ein Anblick wartete natürlich auf Kyle. Das Mädchen blickte mit einem breiten Grinsen auf ihn herab und Kyle verspürte Lust, wieder bewusstlos zu werden, in der Hoffnung, danach zu Hause in seinem Bett aufzuwachen.

Aber er wurde nicht wieder bewusstlos, da konnte er machen was er wollte. Und dass er nicht zu Hause in seinem Bett war, sah er auf Anhieb. Seine Schlafzimmerdecke bestand nämlich nicht aus Holz, genausowenig, wie seine Wände aus grauem, kaltem Stein bestanden. Und das Bett, in dem er lag, war etwa so komfortabel wie eine Parkbank. Na ja, es war immerhin recht warm. Schon wieder tat ihm jeder Knochen weh, aber die Wunde zwischen seinen Rippen spürte er, oh Wunder, nicht im geringsten.

"Wie fühlst du dich?" fragte das Mädchen, als hätte sie die letzten 48 Stunden mit nichts anderem verbracht, als darauf zu warten, Kyle diese Frage zu stellen.

"Beschissen!" antwortete Kyle, was eine mehr als ehrliche Antwort war. Das Letzte, was er in seinem Zustand brauchen konnte, war jemand, der ihn jetzt auch noch mit wohl gemeinten Fragen löcherte. Was er brauchte waren eine Kopfschmerztablette und was zu essen. Stattdessen holte das Mädchen nur Verstärkung.

"Laina, Garak, er ist wach!" Wie auf Kommando öffnete sich die Tür und der axtschwingende Conan-Verschnitt betrat den Raum, gefolgt von einer Frau, deren viel zu knapp bemessene Kleidung Kyle die Kinnlade runterklappen lies. Netzstrümpfe und ein Aufzug, mit dem man sich normalerweise nur in irgendwelchen dubiosen Seitengassen blicken ließ. An ihrem Gürtel, genauer gesagt, an einem Tuch, das sie lässig um ihre Hüfte gebunden hatte, war eine Peitsche befestigt und Kyle war sich nun entgültig sicher: Er war eindeutig im falschen Film.

"Wurde aber auch Zeit, das du aufwachst, Junge. Wir hatten schon begonnen, uns Sorgen um dich zu machen." Der Riese grinste noch freundlicher als das Mädchen, das nun einige Schritte zurückgegangen war. Er streckte Kyle zur Begrüßung die offene Hand hin, der nahm das Angebot nur zögernd an, aus Angst, er könnte sich dadurch sämtliche Finger brechen. Aber der Händedruck war nur unbequem, nicht schmerzhaft. Sein Grinsen wurde immer breiter. "Wie ist dein Name?"

Kyle hoffte, dass dieser Frage keine weiteren folgen würden, zumindest vorerst nicht. Ohne groß zu überlegen antwortete er "Kyle..."

"Freut mich!" wieder schüttelte er Kyles Hand. "Mein Name ist Garak, Söldner und Fährtensucher. Das da drüben sind Leaf..." Er zeigte auf das spitzohrige Mädchen, das so frech grinste wie eh und je. "...und Laina!" Er bewegte die Hand weiter zu der anderen Frau, die daraufhin mit einem freundlichen "Hallo!" reagierte.

Langsam aber sicher kehrten Kyles Kräfte zurück. Und die Erinnerungen an seinen Kampf mit den Kreaturen. Als ob Garak Gedanken lesen könnte, ging er direkt auf dieses Thema ein. "Du hast echt Glück gehabt, dass wir gerade in der Nähe waren, ansonsten wärst du jetzt nicht mehr in einem Stück! Scheinst aber gut auf dich selbst aufpassen zu können, ich habe noch nie erlebt, dass jemand zwei Dunkelelfen so schnell platt gemacht hat."

"Dunkel-WAS?" Mit einem Satz war Kyle hochgeschreckt. Die anderen im Raum blickten ziemlich verdutzt rein, denn mit einer derartig heftigen Reaktion Kyles hätten sie nicht gerechnet. Schon gar nicht, nachdem er gerade zwei Tage lang bewusstlos gewesen war. Garak räusperte sich und fuhr fort.

"Sollte man nicht für möglich halten, was? Aber einige von denen haben sich nicht zurückgezogen, wie Ashram, der schwarze Ritter, verlangt hat, sondern schlagen sich hier immer noch in kleinen Gruppen rum und greifen Dörfer und Passanten an. Die vier, denen du begegnet bist, machen schon seit geraumer Zeit Schwierigkeiten, deswegen sind wir losgeschickt worden. Du hast uns zwei von ihnen abgenommen, deshalb haben wir beschlossen, dass wir dir die Hälfte der Belohnung abgeben." Garak warf Kyle einen mit Münzen gefüllten Beutel zu. Der blieb regungslos sitzen, sein Unterkiefer drohte allmählich, endgültig abzufallen.

Hätten Garak, Laina und Leaf gewusst, was Kyle passiert war, hätten sie ihm die ganze Sache vielleicht schonender erklärt. Aber da sie das nicht hatten, brummte Kyle jetzt der Schädel und zwar erbarmungslos. Spitze Ohren, Söldner, Dunkelelfen... Das war echt zuviel für ihn. Was er jetzt brauchte, war eine kurze, rationale Erklärung, für alles was vorgefallen war. Und er schaffte es tatsächlich eine halbwegs brauchbare zu finden. Was wäre, wenn er in eine von diesen Sendungen mit versteckter Kamera geraten wäre? Hätte Kyle nur ein Stück weitergedacht, hätte er sich fragen müssen, in welcher Sendung es zugelassen wurde, dass den Statisten die Köpfe gespalten oder weggeblasen wurden. Das würde zwar sicher mächtig Quote bringen, aber es war zum Glück hochgradig illegal.

Aber so weit dachte Kyle gar nicht. Er stand auf und ging mit einem geradezu irren Blick auf Leaf zu. Der war das Verhalten von Kyle alles andere als geheuer. "Was...was hast du vor?" fragte sie mit zitternder Stimme. Kyle war in einen Zustand absoltuten Wahns übergetreten. Vielleicht wusste sein Unterbewusstsein schon, dass das ganze keine Sendung war und wurde einfach von der lauten Stimme von Kyles Bewusstsein übertönt. Vielleicht wollte er es nicht akzeptieren, dass er weit weg von zu Hause war, in einer Welt, die ihm absolut fremd war. Auf jeden Fall würde nichts und niemand ihn von seinem Vorhaben abbringen.

Garak beobachtete die Szene mit einer Mischung aus Angst und Neugier. "Öhm...Kyle?" fragte er verwirrt, als der sich immer noch mit starrem Blick Leaf näherte, die sich ,starr vor Angst, in die Ecke des Raumes zurückgezogen hatte.

"Ihr glaubt wohl, dass ihr mich so leicht drankriegen würdet. Aber ich habe euch durchschaut." Kyle stand nun direkt vor Leaf, die verzweifelt eine Möglichkeit suchte, irgendwo hin zu fliehen, aber Kyle schnitt ihr jede Möglichkeit zur Flucht ab. Garak griff vorsichtshalber nach seiner Streitaxt, bereit, seine Gefährtin mit seinem Leben zu verteidigen. Kyle schnaubte wie ein durchgedrehter Stier, in seinen Augen loderte Höllenfeuer. Gleich würde er das falsche Spiel aufgedeckt haben, dass sie mit ihm spielten um ihn zu blamieren. "Und wenn ihr glaubt, dass ich euch abkaufe, das die echt sind..."

Bevor Leaf irgendwie reagieren konnte, hatte er sie an den Ohren gepackt. Mit voller Wucht zog er daran!

* * *

Zur gleichen Zeit, einige hundert Kilometer entfernt.

Slain durchsuchte seine Bücher. Seit dem frühen Morgen hatte er nichts anderes getan, als die Bibliothek in den Gewölben von Akyrohd, dem Schloss von König Kashew, zu durchsuchen. Irgendetwas an der Geschichte mit dem Traum hatte ihn beunruhigt. Er wusste nicht, was genau, aber er war sich sicher, dass es irgendwo eine Antwort darauf gab. Gerade als er in einem Band über Wahrsagerei und Traumdeutung über die verschiedenen Interpretationen von Drachen las, ertönte hinter ihm eine vertraute Stimme.

"Hast du denn den ganzen Tag nichts besseres zu tun, als hier unten zu sitzen und zu lesen?" Slain drehte sich zu dem Ritter mit den dunklen Haaren und der prächtigen weissen Rüstung um.

"Parn! Was machst du denn hier?" Slain war höchst erfreut, seinen alten Freund zu sehen. "Ich dachte, du wärst in Valis?"

Parn lächelte, genau so erfreut, Slain zu sehen. "Ich bin auf den Wunsch von König Kashew hier. Ich werde doch einem alten Freund und König keinen Wunsch abschlagen. Auch wenn ich von Verhandlungen noch immer nicht die geringste Ahnung habe!"

Slain legte das Buch zur Seite und stand auf. "Wie geht es Deedlit?" fragte er.

"Bestens, sie macht sich gerade für heute Abend frisch."

"Heute Abend?" Slain überlegte, was heute Abend wichtiges los sein konnte. Parn sah seinen alten Freund erstaunt an. "Sag blos, du hast vergessen, was heute Abend los ist!"

Er überlegte angestrengt. Dann fiel es ihm mit einem Schlag ein. Die Verhandlungen! Heute Abend würden zum ersten Mal in der Geschichte der verfluchten Insel Lodoss Friedensverhandlungen zwischen der Insel Marmo und dem Bündnis der Länder Flaim und Valis stattfinden. Einen Tag, auf den das vom jahrhundertelangem Krieg gezeichnete Eiland lange warten musste. Der schwarze General Ashram würde heute Abend kommen und Gerüchten zufolge war er bereit, die besetzten Provinzen Alania und Kanon aufzugeben, wenn ihm dafür König Eto, der Herrscher von Valis, und König Kashew, König von Flaim, dabei helfen würden, gegen die Kreaturen und Dämonen auf seiner Insel vorzugehen. Ein Ereignis von historischer Bedeutung und er war so in seine Bücher vertieft gewesen, dass er es völlig vergessen hatte. Wie konnte er nur? Parn machte sich wieder auf den Weg nach oben.

"Ich werde mich mal auf heute Abend vorbereiten. Ich hoffe nur, dass ich nichts sagen muss, ansonsten sollte alles gut verlaufen. Ich würde dir raten, was anderes anzuziehen, schließlich sind heute wahrscheinlich nur hohe Leute mit von der Partie. Eine neue Robe würde ich dir schon raten."

Slain blickte auf seinen Umhang. Parn hatte recht, für heute Abend wäre dieses einfache Gewand nichts gewesen. Parn war schon halb in der Tür, als er stehenblieb und zu sich selbst sagte: "Wer hätte das gedacht. Der schwarze General kommt persönlich um mit uns zu verhandeln!"

Er hatte recht. Vor einigen Wochen noch hätte das niemand für möglich gehalten. Manche waren auch noch jetzt der Meinung, dass das Verhalten Ashrams nur ein Trick war um unbemerkt einen neuen Angriff vorzubereiten. Dennoch war Hoffnung da. Hoffnung auf einen Frieden nach all der Zeit. Der schwarze General bot einen Pakt an. Es war fast zu verrückt um wahr zu...

Und da fiel es Slain wie Schuppen von den Augen. Ismael von der Akademie der weisen Männer! Die Akademie, auf der Slain die Künste der Magie studiert hatte war damals ein prächtiger Bau, heute war die Akademie nur noch eine Ruine. Slain erinnerte sich gut an seine Jahre als Schüler dort. Damals gab es auf der Akademie einen Jungen in seinem Alter: Ismael. Er war talentiert in allen Arten der Magie, kein Zweifel. Doch seine größte Kunst war das Hellsehen. Er war darin derartig begabt, dass er Slain jederzeit eine präzise Vorhersage über die Art einer bevorstehenden Prüfung machen konnte, selbst wenn sich die Prüfer noch längst sich über sie einig waren. Was ein nicht zu unterschätzender Vorteil für ihn und Slain war. Zweifellos wäre er einer der talentiertesten Seher aller Zeiten geworden, wenn er nicht so ein fürhzeitiges Ende gehabt hätte. Die Erinnerung an seine letzten Tage mit Ismael kamen in Slain auf einmal klar und deutlich wieder auf.

Es war eine ziemlich stürmische Nacht gewesen. Slain war noch in einige Bücher vertieft gewesen, während Ismael tief und fest schlief. Slain las gerade eine Abhandlung darüber, in wiefern sich eigentlich gewöhnliche Heilkunst von Nekromantie unterschied, als Ismael schweißgebadet aufwachte.

"Slain!" Ismael war kreidebleich, als er den Namen seines Freundes rief. Der blickte ihn völlig entsetzt an.

"Lieber Himmel, was im Namen Marfas ist denn mit dir passiert?" Die Antwort Ismaels schallte wie ein Ruf seines Geistes in Slains Kopf

"Ich...ich hatte eine Vision!"

Slain verließ die Bibliothek und rannte in sein Gemach. Es stand seinem Bücherregal, klein und unauffällig, groß genug um in jede Tasche zu passen. Zwischen all den geheimnisvollen und prächtigen anderen Zauberbüchern im Regal war es Slain jahrelang nicht aufgefallen. In dieses Buch hatte Ismael all seine Visionen, die er in den folgenden Wochen hatte, ausführlich beschrieben. Nachdem er seine letzte Vision niedergeschrieben hatte stürzte er sich vor den Augen aller anderen Schüler vom Dach und kein Heilzauber konnte ihn zu neuem Leben erwecken. In den letzten Wochen seines Lebens hatte er seinem Freund Slain die Visionen anvertraut, jeder andere in der Akademie hatte ihn bereits nach seinen ersten Visionen für verrückt erklärt. Und irgendwie hatte Slain auch dieses Gefühl bekommen, dass sein Freund nicht mehr der war, den er einst gekannt hatte. In den letzten Tagen seines Lebens wurde er laufend von Visionen geplagt und manchmal schloss er sich tagelang ein, nur um die Visionen niederzuschreiben. In das kleine, handliche Buch, dass Slain nun in den Händen hielt.

Höchst angespannt las er die ersten Zeilen des Textes und langsam keimte in ihm der Verdacht, dass Ismael doch bei klarerem Verstand gewesen war, als er angenommen hatte. Was da stand, schien absolut zuzutreffen. Und wenn es zutraf, dann gab es wirklich Grund zur Sorge.

Die Prophezeiungen des Ismael begannen sich gerade zu erfüllen.

* * *

ENDE DES DRITTEN KAPITELS

* * *


	4. Im Namen des Vaters

Ach ja, Reviews würde ich echt begrüßen! Und denkt dran, Kinder: Bitte das hier Beschriebene nicht zu Hause ausprobieren.

**Spiel des Schicksals**

_A RoLW FanFic_

Kapitel 4: Im Namen des Vaters 

_Ein Autor ist immer von den von ihm erschaffenen Charakteren oder _

_der von ihm erschaffenen Welt auf eine unbeschreibliche Weise_

_fasziniert. Wenn er das nicht wäre, könnte er nicht schreiben._

_Als Autor sucht man verzweifelt nach Ideen und Inspirationen, wenn_

_einem nichts einfallen will. Man beginnt sich, in seine Welt_

_hereinzuversetzen und sich ihrer Logik anzupassen, um etwas zu_

_finden, womit man sein Werk fortführen könnte. So gesehen_

_erschafft ein Autor meiner Ansicht nach keine Welt, er erforscht sie._

_Ich glaube, dass die Fantasie des Menschen als Tor dienen kann,_

_welches er braucht, um seiner eigenen Welt und den ihm gesetzten Grenzen_

_zu entkommen. Ist es nicht so, dass man von Zeit zu Zeit ein Buch liest_

_und sich, nachdem man die Geschichte gelesen und das Buch _

_geschlossen hat, wünscht, diese Welt in der man im Geiste gewesen_

_war, auch physisch betreten zu können. Man will dort sein, dem_

_Helden bei seinen Abenteuern beistehen und selber zum Helden werden._

_Mag sein, dass dieser Wunsch kindisch klingt und doch ist das Verlangen_

_nach Geltung und neuen Erfahrungen ein menschlicher Urtrieb. Der Wunsch,_

_der Realität zu entkommen ist in unserer Welt voller Probleme größer denn_

_je. Wir ziehen unseren Geist in ferne Welten zurück, damit wir von den_

_Problemen unserer Welt nicht erdrückt werden und die Eintönigkeit des_

_Alltags uns nicht verzweifeln lässt. In unserem Kopf werden diese_

_Welten real. In unserem Kopf werden die Abenteuer real._

_Doch was wäre, wenn die Welten, nach denen wir uns so sehnen,_

_tatsächlich real wären? Was wäre, wenn ein Autor die Charaktere, die_

_er in eine Geschichte einbringt nicht erfindet, sondern findet? Wenn_

_er es irgendwie schaffen würde, einen Blick in eine andere_

_Welt zu werfen, wo Dinge auf ihn warteten, die sich mit den Regeln_

_unserer Welt nicht vereinbaren ließen? Was wäre, wenn ein Buch_

_oder ein Film einen verzerrten Blick in eine andere Welt gewären_

_würde? Was wäre, wenn man mehr wagen würde, als nur einen Blick?_

_Ich habe es gewagt! Erklären sie mich für verrückt, wenn sie wollen,_

_während der letzten 3 Jahrzehnte meines Lebens hatte ich genügend_

_Zeit, um mich daran zu gewöhnen. Aber ich habe es nunmal geschafft!_

_Ich habe es geschafft, die Grenze zwischen Realität und Fiktion zu_

_durchbrechen. Ich habe es geschafft, mich der gängigen Schulbuchphysik_

_zu widersetzen und meinen Geist zu befreien. Ich habe Dinge, die man_

_sich sonst nur mit Mühe vorstellen kann, mit eigenen Augen gesehen._

_Das klingt nicht nur unglaublich, das ist es auch! Wie gesagt, sie_

_können mich gerne für verrückt erklären. Es ist mir egal, denn ich_

_habe ein Ziel erreicht, von dem so mancher nicht einmal zu träumen_

_wagt! Mein herzliches Beileid, dass sie nicht dabei sein konnten!_

_- Dr. Alistair McDean_

Ashley McDean kannte diese Zeilen inzwischen auswendig und trotzdem hätte sie die Worte allein nie verstanden, wenn sie nicht selbst diese Grenze, von der ihr Vater sprach, durchbrochen hätte (1). Ihr Vater war zweifelsfrei von der Möglichkeit in fremde und doch vertraute Welten zu gelangen fasziniert, sie selbst war der Sache immer mit Skepsis gegenübergestanden. Und sie tat das immer noch, denn in ihren Augen zählte nur die Realität. Auch wenn diese für sie schon seit vier Jahren nicht mehr die war, die sie vorher kannte.

Mit 18 Jahren hat ihr Vater sie über seine Arbeit aufgeklärt. Und über die Portale. An jenem Tag durchschritt Ashley selbst zum ersten Mal die Grenze zwischen ihrer und einer anderen Wirklichkeit. Für sie war es wie ein Schock gewesen, denn ein Weltbild, auf dass sie ein Leben lang vertraut hatte, war mit einem Schlag erschüttert worden. Ihr Vater erklärte ihr, wie sie die Portale benutzen konnte und bedienen musste, klärte sie über die Gefahren und Möglichkeiten auf und brachte ihr die Summe von alle dem bei, was er in über 34 Jahren Forschung herausgefunden hatte. Aber auch, wenn sie die Leidenschaft ihres Vaters nie ganz teilen konnte, sie fühlte sich ihm dennoch verpflichtet, selbst jetzt, wo sie mit Sicherheit wusste, dass er tot war.

Sie legte die privaten Unterlagen ihres Vaters zurück in die Mappe, welche wiederum in einem großen Rucksack verschwand, in dem sie alle Sachen bewahrte, die ihr etwas bedeuteten, oder die sie unbedingt brauchte. Auch wenn es unwahrscheinlich war, dass je jemand ihr derzeitiges Versteck in einer stillgelegten Fabrikhalle finden würde, so war sie doch immer bereit zur Flucht, falls es hart auf hart kommen sollte.

"Sei vorbereitet, Ashley! Denn eines Tages werden wir keine andere Wahl haben, als zu fliehen" hatte ihr Vater ihr stets gesagt.

Vor drei Wochen war dieser Tag gekommen.

Alistair McDean war es immer klar gewesen, dass ihm eines Tages bestimmte Kreise mehr Vertrauen schenken würden, als ihm lieb war. Ashley wusste keine genauen Einzelheiten, nur das ihr Vater eines Tages ein verlockendes Angebot zweier Männer in Uniform abgelehnt hatte. Und das diese Männer hochdekorierte Mitglieder des amerikanischen Militärs waren. Ihr Vater hätte es nie zugelassen, dass seine Forschungsergebnisse in die Hand irgendeiner Regierung gefallen wären, ganz unabhängig davon, welcher. Und so kam es, dass er vor drei Wochen zu seiner Tochter ging, ihr seine Unterlagen in die Hand drückte und sagte:

"Heute ist der Tag, an dem wir uns trennen müssen. Du weist, was ich dir beigebracht habe, nutze dieses Wissen! Wenn dieses Wissen in die falschen Hände fällt, ist die Welt in größerer Gefahr, als du dir je vorstellen kannst. Ich liebe dich, Schatz."

Und mit Tränen in den Augen antwortete sie "Ich liebe dich auch, Dad!"

Dann ging ihr Vater seinen Weg und sie ihren. Hätte sie ihn dafür hassen sollen, dass er, der einzige Mensch der ihr wirklich etwas bedeutete einfach so davonlief und sie ihrem Schicksal überließ? Dafür, dass er wollte, dass sie getrennte Wege gehen? Vielleicht! Aber zum einen war sie von ihrem Vater jahrelang geistig und seelisch darauf vorbereitet worden, dass sie womöglich eines Tages untertauchen musste, zum anderen war sie längst volljährig und sagte sich stets, dass sie ohnehin eines Tages ein neues Leben begonnen hätte. Auch wenn sie sich ein etwas normaleres Leben gewünscht hätte.

Denn im Moment war sie mit Sicherheit eine der am meist gesuchten Personen der Welt. Ihr Kopf zierte zwar kein Fahndungsplakat und ein gewöhnlicher Polizist hätte sie nicht ohne gewichtigen Grund angehalten, aber sie kannte die Methoden, die in diesem Moment angewandt wurden um sie aufzuspüren. Ein oder zwei Satelliten flogen gerade in einer konstanten Umlaufbahn um die Erde, nur darauf wartend, eine Person, die so aussah wie sie, aufzuspüren und konsequent zu verfolgen. Alle Telefonleitungen von Personen, die irgendwann mal etwas mit ihr zu tun hatten, selbst wenn es sich nur um einen Pizzaboten handelte, der sich mal zufällig in der Tür geirrt hatte, wurden angezapft und abgehört. Sonderkommandos warteten nur auf ihren Befehl um sie, entweder tot oder lebendig, direkt bei ihren Vorgesetzten abzugeben. Ihr Vater hatte sie vor solchen Methoden gewarnt. Er hatte Helfer, die hohe Ämter belegten oder in unterirdischen Basen des Militärs arbeiteten und hatte sich durch sie über die "Besonderen Methoden", die zum Beispiel der Sicherheitsberater Abraham Flint anwendete um seine Ziele zu erreichen, informieren lassen.

"Manchmal kann ich die Leute, die dich für verrückt halten, echt verstehen, Dad!" dachte sie. Und als ob sie gehört worden wäre, folgte ein zweiter Gedanke, der sich wie die Stimme ihres Vaters anhörte: "Wer weis, vielleicht sind ja auch nur die verrückt, die denken, dass ich es wäre!"

Der schrille Klingelton ihres Handys unterbrach ihre Gedanken. Es war ein Geschenk ihres Vaters gewesen, der es über verschlungene und dubiose Pfade bekommen hatte. Es zu ihr zurückzuverfolgen wäre praktisch ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit gewesen. Dennoch musste sie vorsichtig bleiben! Das Klingeln wiederholte sich, dann trat eine Pause von exakt 10 Sekunden ein, bis das Handy wieder klingelte. Jetzt wusste Ashley, dass sie abnehmen konnte. "Was gibt's, Lizard?"

Larry Sullivan bevorzugte es seit jeher, wenn man ihn mit seinem Pseudonym anredete. Wann immer er Ashley anrief, sie konnte sich sicher sein, dass die Verbindung vor den wachsamen Ohren der Geheimdienste geschützt war. Larry wusste genau, wie er auf das reguläre Telefonnetz verzichten konnte und war ansonsten auch ein Experte für jede Art von Elektronik und Computersystem.

"Schlechte Nachrichten, Ash. Flint und Konsorten haben das zweite Portal gefunden."

Ashley biss sich auf die Unterlippe. "Verdammt!"

"Aber wir hatten Glück im Unglück, es ist nicht mehr zu verwenden. Jemand hat es vor Matthews gefunden und zerstört!"

Das überraschte Ashley. "Wer?"

"Wenn ich das wüsste, Ash. Könnten Einbrecher gewesen sein. Flint hat eine Abteilung eingerichtet um die Kerle zu finden. Der Kopf von der Aktion ist auch der, der das zweite Portal gefunden hat. Aston Fox. Gerüchten zufolge hat er unerlaubt auf den Hauptrechner der NSA zugegriffen. Und zur Strafe wird er vom Leiter einer Unterabteilung zum Kopf einer Hauptabteilung befördert. Irre, was? Aber der Kerl ist clever, das steht fest!"

Interessant! Flint setzte einen solchen Grünschnabel an eine so wichtige Position, also musste er ihm eine Menge Vertrauen entgegenbringen. In Ashleys Kopf formte sich ein verwegener Plan zusammen.

"Ash? Bist du noch dran?" Larrys Stimme unterbrach ihre Gedankengänge für einen Moment. "Ja, ja, ich hab nur was überlegt. Ich hab da noch eine Frage. Wer immer auch das Portal zerstört hat, hat er es geschafft, es zu verwenden?" Larry überlegte kurz.

"Ich bin kein Experte in diesen Angelegenheiten, das weist du! Aber so wie das Ding ausgesehen hat, würde ich sagen, dass da einer vom Reisen so viel Ahnung hatte wie Flint! Ausserdem haben sie die Feuerzunge mitgehen lassen."

Ashley lachte zufrieden. Noch jemand anderes in der fernen Welt von Lodoss. Das könnte immerhin die Mission des von Flint geschickten Agenten erschweren.

"Beim nächsten Mal haben wir vielleicht nicht so viel Glück. Wir müssen das dritte Portal so schnell es geht finden, sonst könnte Flint wieder schneller sein."

"Ich werd tun, was ich kann, Ash! Bis dann!"

"Einen Moment noch, Lizard!" Ashley schaffte es gerade noch, ihn aufzuhalten.

"Was ist?"

"Sag mir alles, was du über diesen Aston rausfinden kannst, mir ist gerade eine Idee gekommen."

Larry seufzte. "Ash, du und deine Ideen sind meistens alles andere als sicher..."

"DAS ist wohl immer noch MEINE Sorge!" protestierte Ashley. Und damit hatte sie recht. Larry wusste, dass jeder Versuch, Ashley etwas auszureden, von vornherein zum Scheitern verurteilt war.

"Also gut, aber pass auf dich auf!"

"Natürlich!"

Ein kurzes Klicken später hatte Larry aufgelegt. Ashley konnte wieder in Ruhe ihr Gehirn verwenden, um den Gedanken, den sie vorhin gehabt hatte, weiterzuspinnen. Alles was sie bräuchte, wären ein sicherer Ort, einen Lockvogel und mehr Infos über Fox. Die Idee war sehr riskant für sie, aber wenn ihr Plan aufgehen sollte, wäre sie Flint um ein ganzes Stück vorraus. Andernfalls...Na ja, lieber nicht drüber nachdenken! Fragte sich nur noch, wie sie Fox dazu bringen sollte das zu tun, was er tun sollte.

Aber auch da hatte sie schon eine Idee. Und Nick wäre der ideale Lockvogel. Wie gut, dass er Ashley noch einen kleinen Gefallen schuldete, denn jetzt war der ideale Zeitpunkt, um den einzulösen.

* * *

"Land in Sicht!" 

Der Ruf von der Spitze des Mastes riss Agent William C. Denton aus seinem ohnehin miserablen Schlaf. "Endlich geht dieses Geschaukel zu Ende!" dachte er, als er von seiner Pritsche aufstand. Eine Seefahrt hatte er sich immer anders vorgestellt, als auf einem klapprigem Holzschiff eine einwöchige Überfahrt zu verbringen. Aber was solls, er hatte in seinem Leben schon härtere Missionen hinter sich gebracht.

Die kleine Lampe über ihm schwankte bedenklich. Er beschloss die Tatsache, dass ihm schon wieder speiübel wurde, mit dem Gedanken an nahendes Land zu verdrängen. "Sehen wir uns doch mal an, was da auf uns zukommt."

Mit Mühe und Not schaffte er es, den Weg von der Pritsche zum Ausstieg, der zum Oberdeck führte, zu meistern, ohne dabei zu stolpern. Die Sicht, die sich ihm bot hatte ihn noch vor einer Woche beeindruckt, aber inzwischen hatte er sich an den Anblick von unzählbar vielen Segeln, die unzählbar viele Schiffe bewegten, gewöhnt. Er blickte in die Fahrtrichtung des Schiffes, doch das vermeldete Land konnte er nicht sehen. Dafür sah er aber, dass jemand anderes auch nach Land Ausschau hielt. Der Mann mit den langen schwarzen Haaren und der schwarzen Rüstung drehte sich sofort um, als Denton sich ihm näherte.

"Freut euch nicht zu früh, wir kommen vor Sonnenaufgang garantiert nicht an."

Das Gesicht des Mannes lies selbst den abgehärteten Denton erschaudern. Seine kleinen, schmalen Augen wirkten zugleich hochkonzentriert und doch abwesend, seine Nase schien eher der Schnabel eines gewaltigen Raubvogels zu sein. Doch das markanteste und zugleich furchteinflößendste war das Diadem, dass er trug. Es sah aus, als hätte er ein zweites Paar Augen an seiner Stirn angebracht. Denton war zwar überzeugt, dass das Stirnband nur irgendeine religiöse oder magische Bedeutung haben würde, aber dennoch wurde er das Gefühl nicht los, dass ihn diese aufgebrachten Augen auf irgendeine Weise anstarrten. Womit er näher an der Wahrheit lag, als ihm lieb war.

"Hät ich mir doch denken können! Aber ich kann kein Land sehen, sie etwa?"

"Nicht ohne Hilfsmittel!"

Der Andere murmelte eine unverständliche Formel und richtete die Hand auf Denton. Ein leichtes Kribbeln durchfuhr seinen Körper, als würde gerade ein Lastwagen an ihm vorbeifahren. Dann merkte er, dass die Umgebung um ihn langsam heller wurde, wie als ob jemand einen Filter von seinen Augen entfernt hätte. Weit in der Ferne fiel ihm ein kleiner Punkt auf, fast nicht sichtbar. Doch in dem Moment, als er sich darauf konzentrierte, kam es ihm vor, als hätte jemand seine Augen durch Feldstecher ersetzt. Klar und deutlich erkannte er die Umrisse einer gewaltigen Insel. Dann verlosch seine verbesserte Sehstärke wieder nach und nach und die Insel verschwand wieder aus seinem Sichtfeld, während die Dunkelheit wie ein Schleier über alles fiel, was er sah.

"Sie erstaunen mich immer wieder, Mr. Woodchuck." sagte er nicht unbeeindruckt. Woodchuck schien sich allerdings weder geschmeichelt, noch beleidigt zu fühlen.

"Gehört zu meinen einfachsten Übungen, Sir Denton."

Denton war zufrieden mit sich. "Zu den einfachsten Übungen, sagt er. Wir könnten Millionen von Dollar sparen, weil wir durch solche Tricks keine Nachtsichtgeräte oder Ferngläser mehr brauchen würden. Wir wären unseren Feinden überlegen, weil wir kein sperriges Gerät mehr schleppen müssten, weil wir keine Defekte fürchten müssten." dachte er sich. Flint würde begeistert sein und das ohnehin schwindelhohe Honorar nochmal erhöhen.Vielleicht würde man für seinen selbstlosen Einsatz Plätze oder gar ganze Strassenzüge nach ihm benennen. Wenn er überlegte, dass er die Mission zunächst für einen schlechten Scherz gehalten hatte, als er und drei Kollegen gebrieft wurden. Nun ja, zumindest, bis ihnen ein Teil der Bezahlung im Vorraus ausgezahlt wurde. Bei solchen Summen machen Militärs keine Witze. Und jetzt stand er hier, erlebte jeden Tag neue Unmöglichkeiten, die eines Tages jede Nation seiner Welt erzittern lassen sollten. Er wäre gern noch länger da gestanden und hätte von seiner Zukunft geträumt, aber durch eine Welle, die gegen das Schiff schlug und es wieder schaukeln lies, kehrte die Seekrankheit zurück. Höchste Zeit, wieder abzutauchen.

"Ich glaub, ich geh wieder. Fuck, dieses Geschaukel macht mich irgendwann noch kirre." Er war gerade dabei, die Luke zu öffnen, als ihn Woodchuck noch einmal rief.

"Denken sie an unsere Abmachung. Sie helfen mir und Fürst Shona mit ihren Kenntnissen, dann helfen wir ihnen mit unseren."

"Ich denke an nichts anderes!"

Und schon war er unter Deck verschwunden.

Man hatte ihn gebrieft und zwar gründlich. Man hatte ihn mit allen Aufzeichnungen vertraut gemacht, die sie dem alten McDean abluchsen konnten. Aber leider hatten sie eine grundlegende Sache vergessen. Denton hatte nämlich keine Ahnung, wer Woodchuck wirklich war.

Denn Woodchuck hatte nie etwas mit Magie am Hut gehabt, bis er so dumm gewesen war, das Diadem, dass er trug, aufzusetzen (2). Denn dieses Diadem war nichts anderes als die Seele von Karlla, der grauen Hexe. Eine der sechs Helden, die einst Lodoss gerettet hatten. Eine Hexe, die über ein halbes Jahrtausend dadurch überlebt hatte, dass sie die Körper anderer Leute verwendete. Jeder, der das Diadem trug wurde von ihr kontrolliert. Und zu allem Überfluss hatte sie auch eine schwerwiegende Form von fanatischer Unzurechnungsfähigkeit, begründet durch ein psychosomatisches Trauma in ihrer Kindheit.

Mehr oder weniger jedenfalls. Wie auch immer, sie sah sich dazu auserkoren, auf Lodoss das Gleichgewicht von Gut und Böse zu erhalten, um so zu verhindern, das eine Seite die Oberhand gewinnt. Und daher gefielen ihr die geplanten Verhandlungen von Marmo mit dem Rest der Insel überhaupt nicht.

"Ein Frieden würde sie schwächen. Die Insel wäre nach ein paar Jahren des Friedens nicht mehr in der Lage, sich einem größeren Angriff zu stellen, weil keiner mehr wüsste, wie man kämpft. Ich muss den Frieden verhindern! Was ich hier tue, wird viele von ihnen das Leben kosten, aber ein Angriff, der jetzt erfolgt, wird weniger Opfer fordern, als ein Angriff, der später erfolgt."

Sie war sehr zufrieden mit ihrem Plan. Schon lange hatte sie so einen Plan im Kopf, für den Fall, dass es doch zum Frieden kommen sollte. Ein Angriff von aussen würde die Insel ins Chaos stürzen und nach einer Weile würden die politischen Verhältnisse zum Anfangszustand zurückkehren.

Nur ein Problem stand ihrem Plan jahrelang im Weg. Wie würde sie die Streitkraft, mit der sie Lodoss ins Chaos stürzen würde, nacher wieder loswerden, um zu verhindern, dass es eine Obermacht gab?

Die Lösung für dieses Problem fiel vor ein paar Tagen buchstäblich vom Himmel. Denton. Die Waffen, die er aus seiner Welt mitgebracht hatte, waren der Schlüssel. Mit ihnen konnte man ganze Armeen vernichten, wenn man wollte. Wenn sie es schaffen würde ihn dazu zu bringen, das Diadem selbst anzuziehen, wäre er unter ihrer Kontrolle und sie würde beides haben. Seine Waffenkenntnisse und ihre eigene Magie. Sie wäre unbesiegbar. Und wenn sie einer besiegen würde, was solls! Er würde höchstens ihren Körper vernichten und danach unter ihrer Kontrolle stehen. So lief das immer.

Fragte sich nur noch, wie sie Denton dazu bringen sollte, das Diadem selbst anzuziehen. Aber schnell stellte sich heraus, dass dieses Problem überhaupt keines war. Sie hatte ihm angeboten, dass sie ihm alles Wissen über Zauberei gab, das sie besaß, während er ihr im Gegenzug bei dem Feldzug gegen Lodoss half. Sie würde die Insel überrennen und er danach auch noch freiwillig das Diadem aufsetzen, wenn sie ihm nur erzählte, dass er so zu grenzenloser Macht gelang. Ihr Plan war einfach zu genial um wahr zu sein.

"Ob wohl alle Menschen in seiner Welt so naiv sind?" fragte sie sich. Aber sie vergas die Frage schnell wieder, denn sie musste ohnehin in ihrer Welt bleiben, um das Schicksal von Lodoss zu beeinflussen. Es war ihre Bestimmung!

* * *

Die Stimmung auf Akyrohd war angespannt. Sir Ashram und seine Begleiterin Pirotess waren vor einigen Minuten eingetroffen und saßen nun mit den Königen von Valis und Flaim, einigen Beratern und anderen, wichtigen Persönlichkeiten am Tisch, um sich mit einem üppigen Mahl für die bevorstehenden Verhandlungen zu stärken. Feierliche Stimmung herrschte nicht, denn es war allen klar, dass es sich um die Ruhe vor dem möglichen Sturm handelte. Was nicht hies, dass es keine Zeit gab um mit belanglosen Gesprächen eine freundliche Fasade aufzubauen. 

König Kashew hatte seine Rüstung abgelegt, und stattdessen auf seine besten Gewänder zurückgegriffen, in der Absicht, damit seinen Verhandlungspartnern zu zeigen, wer auf der Burg das Sagen hatte. In keiner Sekunde des Abends lies er Ashram aus den Augen, dessen pechschwarze Rüstung in Verbindung mit seinen noch schwärzeren Haaren eine unübersehbare Aura der Macht ausstrahlte. Er machte allerdings einen eher gelangweilten als angespannten Eindruck. Das ganze Rahmenprogramm, das vor der Verhandlung kam, war in seinen Augen reine Zeitverschwendung.

"Ihr scheint euch nicht sehr zu amüsieren, Majestät." füsterte Pirotess ihm ins Ohr, als gerade keiner der Berater hinsah, die die unverschämte Kleiderwahl der Dunkelelfe bewunderten. Oder besser gesagt: Sie starrten die Flächen an, die nicht von ihren Kleidern bedeckt wurden. Ashram drehte gelangweilt sein Glas in der Hand.

"Pure Zeitverschwendung. Ich kann mir nicht erklären, was daran so erbaulich sein soll."

In der Tat schien keiner das Fest so richtig zu genießen. Selbst der sonst eher wohlgelaunte Priesterkönig Eto verspürte nicht das geringste Verlangen, die sorgfältig zubereiteten Delikatessen zu probieren. Das wollte was heissen, denn seine Statur hatte er sich in den letzten Jahren nicht ohne Grund zugelegt. Die gleiche Appetitlosigkeit plagte auch Spark, einen frischgebackenen Ritter mit langen, dunkelblauen Haaren, der für heute Abend seine Rüstung auf Hochglanz gebracht hatte. Das Mädchen, das neben ihm saß, begann sich Sorgen zu machen. Sie versuchte ihre Stimme auf eine Lautstärke zu bringen, die nur er hören konnte.

"Spark, du hast den ganzen Tag noch nichts richtiges gegessen. Bist du krank?"

Er schüttelte hastig den Kopf. "Nein, das ist es nicht, Neese. Es ist nur so, dass..." An dieser Stelle wechselte seine Gesichtsfarbe zu knallrot. "...dass...ich...ich hab nicht die geringste Ahnung vom Verhandeln! Was ist, wenn ich was falsches sage?"

Neese lies einen tiefen Seufzer los. "Wir verhandeln doch gar nichts. Das werden nur Kashew, Eto und Ashram tun. Und vielleicht noch ein paar Berater. Du bist nur beim Eröffnungsbankett und beim Abschlussbankett dabei."

Spark fühlte sich, als würde gerade ein ganzer Sandsack von ihm abgenommen. Doch leider fiel ihm vorher noch was ein.

"Aber ich bin doch sein Nachfolger, sollte ich da nicht dabei sein?"

"Spark! König Kashew weis genau, dass du noch nicht genug über die Umgangsformen des Hofstaates weist. Er wird dich nicht mitnehmen, weil er nicht vorhat, eine diplomatische Katastrophe heraufzubeschwören!"

Spark war zu erleichtert, um beleidigt zu sein. Die Anspannung, die seinen Magen blockiert hatte verschwand mit einem Schlag. "Oh! Na dann..."

Und schon machte er sich auf, um noch die dicksten Fleischbrocken zu erwischen. "Solange er keine Tischmanieren lernt, beschwört er schon jetzt die diplomatische Katastrophe herauf!" dachte Neese. Aber die Sorgen waren unbegründet. Nicht mal Parn, der direkt neben Spark saß, bemerkte die Schlacht, die sein Tischnachbar mit einem schlecht erreichbaren Tablett führte, denn er war zu sehr auf Ashram fixiert.

"Was musste er eigentlich diese Schlampe von einem Dunkelelf mitbringen?" die Stimme der Hochelfe, die neben ihm saß, klang ungewohnt scharf.

"Vielleicht mag er sie einfach, Deedo. Auch wenn es in meinen Augen von schlechtem Geschmack zeugt, aber Liebe macht nunmal blind."

Ihr eigentlicher Name war Deedlit, aber sie war es gewöhnt, das Parn sie immer mit diesem Spitznamen ansprach. Sie ließ sich Parns Worte nochmal im Kopf rumgehen, ehe sie ihn auf äusserst spitze Art fragte "Liebe macht also blind. Wie soll ich das verstehen, hmm?"

Und ab diesem Punkt ging sie Parn den ganzen Abend auf ganz eigene, liebevolle Art auf die Nerven, der dies auf seine ganz eigene, freundliche Art erwiderte. Zumindest für sie war der Rest des Abends unterhaltsam.

Nur bei einem würde sich die Laune in den nächsten Tagen nicht verbessern. Slain hatte Parns Rat befolgt und sich eine exquisite Robe angezogen, aber mit seinen Gedanken war er nicht beim Bankett, sondern weit entfernt, bei den Prophezeiungen seines alten Freundes Ismael. In den nächsten Tagen würde sich entscheiden, ob seine Prophezeiungen zutrafen oder nicht.

Und ob Lodoss wieder mal in größeren Schwierigkeiten steckte, als angenommen.

_

* * *

Dreimal wird die Sonne über den drei Königen aufgehen, ohne eine Einigung zu bringen. Am vierten Tag werden sie_

_jedoch heraustreten und den immerwärenden Frieden verkünden. Noch wärend der Sieg gefeiert wird, werden alte_

_Freunde erscheinen und mit ihnen ein Fremder. Er ist ein Reisender, gekommen aus einer Welt, in der die Menschen_

_die Kraft der Götter beherrschen, gefangen in grausamen Waffen und Maschinen. _

_Von ihm wird das Schicksal zweier Welten abhängen, denn ein anderer Fremder wird kommen, an seiner Seite_

_der unsterbliche Fluch aus dem alten Reich, gekommen um Chaos und Zerstörung zu bringen. Mit ihnen eine_

_Armee, von heuchlerischem Wahn getrieben und von ungeheurer Zahl._

_Beide Fremde suchen den Weg zurück, doch nur einer von ihnen wird in das dunkle Reich gelangen und dem_

_von Rache zerfressenem König gegenübertreten, der sich selbst zum Gott erheben will. _

_In beiden Welten werden wahre Helden geprüft werden, ihr Ziel wird eins sein, doch der Ausgang ist ungewiss..._

_aus den Prophezeiungen des Ismael, die erste und die vierte Vision._

* * *

ENDE DES 4. KAPITELS

* * *

Anm. des Autors:

(1) - Nein, ich glaube in keinster Weise, dass diese Idee möglich ist. Aber hey, die Story ist 'ne FanFiction, da gibts schon komische Sachen!

(2) - Siehe auch "Die graue Hexe - Band 3"


End file.
